Di suatu pagi hari
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Beberapa personafikasi berkunjung ke rumah England dan malah membuat keributan disana? Malah mereka memperebutkan England dan menyuruhnya untuk memakai sesuatu? Fanfic iseng buatan author disaat bosan pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris untuk pertama kalinya...


Fanfic ini hanyalah fanfic iseng buatan saya pas bosan pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris (untuk pertama kalinya), ceritanya dimana England direbutkan ya? Au ah, gelap #PLAK!

Tidak diwajibkan membaca fanfic abal plus gajeless ini, terima kasih

WARNING!: OOC, OOT (mungkin?), Typo (mungkin lagi?), bahasa shomay (bosen gado-gado, keseringan makan itu), judul geje, kata-kata mutiara (?), dan banyak lagi yang mungkin anda temukan.

Disini ada USUK, EspUK, FrUK, RusUK, slight JapUK. Oke abaikan…

.

.

**Di suatu pagi hari…**

Terlihat beberapa personafikasi sedang ribut dirumah seorang lelaki beralis tebal dan tsundere (?)

America: Iggy is MINE!

Spain: Qué? Que es la mía, idiota!

France: Honhonhon~ Il est à moi ~

America+Spain: DIAM KAU, WINE PERV!

France: Ha? Itu panggilan Angleterre untukku!

America+Spain+France: MINE! MINE! MINE!

England: Grrr… WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?

Hening…

England: Pagi-pagi sudah buat ribut disini! Dan bisakah kalian keluar dari rumah—

Gyuut~

England: ?

Russia: Da~ Англия станет одним со мной ~

America: EH? Sejak kapan kau datang Russia?

France: Sebenarnya ia datang lebih dulu dari kita loh…

Spain: Ngapain kau peluk Inglaterra?

BUAKH!

America: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!

France: Kau bisa mati kalau melawan Russie! *nunjuk pipa air Russia*

Spain: Qué?

America: Hmm…. Ah! I've an idea!

Di lain tempat….

England: Anu… Russia … Bisa lepaskan aku?

Russia: Ee~? Kau tidak suka aku peluk~? *yandere keluar*

England: NO! NO! Aku sangat (tidak) suka kau memelukku! Haha… ha… *keringat dingin*

Russia: Oh~ Itu bagus!

America: HOLD ON!

Russia: Huh?

England: Git! Why you—

America: Iggy! Kau lupa kalau hari ini kau harus memakai baju ini karena aku sudah memakan semua stok scones mu kan?

America Wonder woman costume

England: WHAT?

France: Mon chérie~ Kau berjanji akan memakai dress ini karena kau mabuk lagi kemarin kan~?

France One piece dress

England: WTF?

Spain: Inglaterra~ Hari ini perayaan bajak laut kita kan~?

Spain Pirate outfit, but wait a minute…

England: For Queen sake… Spain! Kenapa ada rok mini?

Spain: Karena kau manis~

==Author note: Ngga nyambung spain…==

Russia: Da~ Apa maksudnya ini?

America+Spain+France: That's mean ENGLAND IS MINE!

**AMERICA VS SPAIN VS FRANCE VS RUSSIA**

**WORLD WAR 3!** (lah kok?)

Buakh! Jduk! Prang! Plak! Mooo~ (?)

England:…. Haaah~ Just clam and drink your tea *sruuup*

Japan: おはようございます イギリスさん~

England: BWUUUUSSS! *nyembur* Uhuk! Japan! Sejak kapan kau disini?

Japan: Sejak mereka belum datang? *nunjuk 4 personafikasi yang sedang ww3*

England: Berarti sejak awal?

Japan: Iya~

England: Hee… Baiklah Japan, kalau kau kerumahku berarti memang ada perlu kan? Tidak seperti mereka…

Japan: Sebenarnya aku kesini karena ingin kau memakai baju ini~

England: YOU TOO, JAPAN?

Japan: Jadi kau harus pakai ini atau aku akan memperlihatkan 'ini' kepada mereka~

The threat Foto-foto England yang sedang tidur, mandi, mengganti baju, dan masih banyak lagi…

England: JAPAN! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mirip France?

Japan: Fufufu~ Jadi Igirisu-san?

England: Ukh… Terpaksa…

And then…

America: Baiklah, kita DEAL!

Spain: Deal apa?

BUAKH!

France: Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ya?

America: Deal soal kita akan memakaikan baju apa yang kita mau ke Iggy bergantian!

Russia: Deal~

America: Hm? Eh Japan? Sedang apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Japan: Fufufu~ Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti, Amerika-san~ Igirisu-san keluar lah~

Tap tap tap…

America cengo

Spain nosebleed

France muka mesum

Russia tetap senyum-senyum geje *dibacok pakai pisau Belarus*

Japan jepret-jepret— maksudnya memfoto-foto England

Japan Maid outfit

England: Git… Sudah puas Japan? *blushing*

America: OMG IGGY! You're so CUTEEE~

Russia: Da~ Вы мило~

France: Mon chérie~ Vous êtes si belle~

Spain: Inglaterra, permite nos casamos!

America: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

France: Kau mau world war 4 ya?

Japan: Sudah-sudah semuanya, bukankah tadi kalian ingin memakaikan 'sesuatu' ke Igirisu-san?

America: Oh iya! Lupa!

Spain: Benar juga ya!

Japan: Jadi~ *menatap England*

England: E-eh… Kalian ti-tidak bermaksud…

All (minus England): Fufufufu~ *mendekati England*

England: NOOOO!

**The End…**

.

.

…**Omake**

Belarus: Eh? Dimana baju-bajuku…?

Ukraine: Tadi Nee-chan lihat Russia-chan membawanya diam-diam~

Belarus: Nii-san… Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku? Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah… Ayo menikah…

Di rumah England…

Russia: *merinding*

France: Kau kenapa?

Russia: Ah tidak… Cuma—

Spain: UWAAAA~ Inglaterra! Kau sangat manis memakai itu~!

America: Hey! Bukankah seharusnya ini giliranku?

Spain: Terserah aku dong!

England: YOU BLOODY WANKER!

Russia: … *sigh* Da~ Bukannya giliranku~?

**Really The End**

Baiklah sekali lagi fanfic yang sangat geje ini cumalah fanfic iseng disaat author bosen pelajaran Bahasa Iggy— ehem… Bahasa Inggris untuk pertama kalinya, jadi dipersilahkan mengatakan fanfic ini betul-betul aneh + gaje 100 %... Saya membuat fanfic ini Cuma untuk menghibur diri sendiri awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya ingin dipublish ke fanfiction…

Review plea—

Teman saya: Emang ada yang mau mereview fanfic ini?

…. Jahat sekali dirimu itu, Be te we review please~? *mochimerica eyes*


End file.
